Look out, Mr Summers!
by Katani Petitedra
Summary: In hopes of letting Scott get a little relaxation after grading report cards, Jean and Ororo send him on a weekend ski trip. However, Scott gets a little more than he bargained for . . .
1. English Tests and Scott do not mix

Look out, Mr. Summers!  
  
by Katani Petitedra  
  
Rating: G  
  
Genre: Humor  
  
Ships: Teeny itsy bitsy little bit of Scott/Jean  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. Even if I did, I'm sure they'd all run away from me on sight.  
  
Summary: In hopes of letting Scott get a little relaxation after grading report cards, Jean and Ororo send him on a weekend ski trip. However, Scott gets a little more than he bargained for . . .  
  
A/N: I wrote this while I was in the process of being snowed in. So here is my very first X-men fic. Rejoice. Or something.  
  
It was a peaceful December day at Charles Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Late afternoon sunlight poured through the windows of the mansion, glittering and throwing dancing shadows on the walls.  
  
It was a perfect day by many respects. However, the beauty of it all was lost on a certain young man by the name of Scott Summers.  
  
Scott, known to some as Cyclops, glared down at the pile of English papers littering his desk through his red-tinted glasses. He was sorely tempted to take said glasses off and torch every single one of those accursed tests.  
  
'Absolutely ridiculous,' he muttered sourly as he marked the test papers with a red pen. 'This whole thing is one big sentence. I didn't even know it was possible for a fourteen-year-old to completely forget commas.'  
  
He ran his fingers through his already ruffled hair in frustration. It would be Christmas vacation by the time he finished grading the stupid things. Sighing, he picked up his pen again and continued to mark the tests, hoping that his students would toss them in the fire as soon as they got them back. Such were the thoughts of a thoroughly stressed-out English teacher.  
  
The creak of the classroom door jarred him out of his vengeful thoughts as the only thing that could possibly put him into an even worse mood stepped into the classroom.  
  
Logan grinned wolfishly, seeing that he had interrupted one of pretty- boy's little test-grading sessions. It was known to every resident of the mansion that Logan's favorite past-time was seeing just how far he could push Scott. Most thought of the two as enemies, though Logan actually didn't hate Scott at all. He was just too much fun to torment.  
  
'Hey, Scottie.' he said nonchalantly, leaning against the desk.  
  
Scott glared up at Logan. 'What are you doing in here?! Go away!' His voice rose to an almost comical high pitch.  
  
This amused Logan greatly, but he arranged an innocent-yet-hurt look on his face. 'Me? I just came to see how you were holding up against those treacherous tests.'  
  
Snarling quietly, Scott hunched over the pile of tests, scribbling furiously with the red pen and determined to ignore the obnoxious Canadian.  
  
'So what is it this time?' said Logan cheerfully, peering over Scotts shoulder to look at the test. 'Bobby misspell 'unconscious' again?'  
  
No response from the grouchy English teacher.  
  
'Ah well, there's only so much you can teach these kids,' Logan smirked, clapping Scott on the back heartily and causing the pen to create a large jagged line across the paper. Still no smart comeback.  
  
Leaning closer, Logan peered at the tests. 'You ought to give that kid a bonus point for anatomical correctness,' he said, pointing at a rather inappropriate drawing on one of the tests that Scott had purposely been ignoring.  
  
This was the last straw.  
  
'OUT! GET OUT! NOW!'  
  
Logan then made his escape, running through and slamming the door a split second before a large globe smashed against the hard wood.  
  
Meanwhile, two floors below in the kitchen, Jean Grey and Ororo Munroe heard the crash as well as the loud, frustrated scream that was only ever heard when Scott Summers was grading the end-of-term English tests.  
  
'Poor guy,' commented Ororo, known to some as Storm, as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.  
  
'You try living in the same room as him,' said Jean, sipping tea. 'I think the wall has permanent dents in it from all the times he's banged his head against it during test-grading sessions.'  
  
'He works too much.' said Ororo.  
  
Jean snorted. 'That's the understatement of the millennium. I've tried convincing him to take a break, but he just won't listen.'  
  
There was a moment's silence as the two silently sipped their drinks and pondered.  
  
'You know what he needs?' said Ororo suddenly, putting her cup down on the counter with a loud clink.  
  
'What?' said Jean curiously.  
  
'A vacation!' Ororo concluded.  
  
Jean sighed. 'We'd never be able to drag him away from the mansion. He'd give me the lost puppy look and I'd cave in.'  
  
Ororo grinned wickedly. 'Just a weekend trip- I know a ski place a few miles away where we could ship him off.'  
  
Jean laughed at the blunt statement, starting to get caught up in Storm's enthusiasm.  
  
'And without laser-boy around, Wolvie won't have anybody to torment, so he'll go off and sulk somewhere.' Ororo continued.  
  
'And without either of them under our feet, we can get some peace and quiet!' Jean finished, realization dawning in her eyes.  
  
The two women grinned evilly at each other and triumphantly set off to plot.  
  
A/N: Ta daa . . . the first chapter of Look out, Mr. Summers! has come to a conclusion. Thank for reading this far. Here's your complimentary lollipop.  
  
Now review or I'll come and steal all your pillows and eat them one by one. Gyahaha. *runs off to plot evil doings* 


	2. Why is everyone grinning at me like that...

A/N: *waves* Yo. Here's the next chappie of Look out, Mr. Summers!  
  
Angelus Rocks: *grinn* I is glad you like!  
  
Mari G. Potter: Heh, sorry about the confusion. GO WATCH THE MOVIES AGAIN! NOW!!  
  
UKTara: *blushes* Aw, thanks! I like writing those two; it's so fun to watch them argue. ^__^  
  
Cally LeBeau: Well, thanks for your support, guys! Here's the next chappie.  
  
Scott trudged wearily down to the dining hall for dinner. He had finally finished the tests and now had a headache to rival any headache that had ever existed.  
  
Still thinking about this as he entered the room, he suddenly stopped. Hang on, he thought suspiciously. Why is everyone grinning at me like that?  
  
And sure enough, everyone in the room was looking over at him with a big grin plastered over their face.  
  
Scott hesitated in the doorway. Long experience had taught him that whenever everybody looked this happy when he stepped into a room, it either meant that there was something extremely unpleasant hidden in his food or that they all knew something that he didn't.  
  
He sat down cautiously, eyeing the other adults. Heck, even the Professor had a rather smug grin on his face.  
  
Deciding to ignore the disturbing smiles all around him, Scott avoided eye contact with everybody else.  
  
It didn't take long for the secret to become known.  
  
'Say, Professor,' said Ororo loudly, eyes twinkling. 'Wouldn't you say our good friend Scott has been working a little hard lately?'  
  
Scott froze with a forkful of salad halfway to his mouth.  
  
'Why yes, miss Munroe, I do believe he has,' said the Professor with the same mischievous twinkle in his eye.  
  
'Quite personally,' said Jean, 'I think he needs a vacation.'  
  
'Now hang on a second!' Scott yelped. 'I know where this is going. You guys know I have lots of work to do! I can't-'  
  
'We'll take care of all the work, Scooter.' Jean beamed.  
  
A dull blush spread across Scott's face as several of the students snickered at the nickname. Logan snorted and hid his laughter behind a napkin.  
  
If looks could kill, Logan would have been lying on the ground filled with numerous pointy objects, but since looks couldn't kill, Scott had to settle for glaring at the Canadian through his red tinted visor.  
  
'And besides,' Ororo beamed, 'Some of the students have been begging to go on a ski trip for quite awhile. Wouldn't it be nice if you could take them, Scott?'  
  
Scott's jaw dropped open. 'B-but . . . I . . .'  
  
'Please, Mr. Summers!' begged Rogue. 'Me and Bobby and John and Jubilee have been wanting to go for AGES!'  
  
In Scott's opinion, things couldn't have been worse if lightning had suddenly struck the mansion.  
  
Rogue, Bobby and John. More commonly known as Rogue, Iceman and Pyro. They were the famed pranksters of the Institute. Jubilee wasn't officially one of the gang, but she often tagged along with them.  
Scott was desperately wishing he could be like Kitty and sink through the floor before things got any worse.  
  
'Well, Scott?'said the Professor, eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
Scott looked back and forth between the Professor and the pleading eyes of Rogue, Bobby, John and Jubilee.  
  
He sighed. 'Fine, fine. I'll take you.'  
  
Immediately the four young mutants leaped into the air, whooping, while Scott sank into his chair until only the top of his head was visible over the table.  
  
Ororo and Jean exchanged a high five under the table.  
  
A/N: And there you have it, folks, the second chapter!  
  
Review or be forever infested with fleas. 


End file.
